<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarcasmo by Itzumi_16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022471">Sarcasmo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16'>Itzumi_16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asi es nuestro amor, es complicado e infantil, pero nosotros nos amamos, aun cuando somos diferentes.<br/>Clint y Tony tienen una relación algo diferente a las demás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sarcasmo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarcasmo….<br/>
Creo que esa es la palabra que mejor describiría nuestra relación…<br/>
Puede que odio, aborrecimiento…<br/>
Lujuria…<br/>
Vaya…<br/>
Creo que ninguna palabra de nuestro diccionario puede describir esta sensación…<br/>
O tu qué piensas Anthony Stark…<br/>
Supongo que esto no es una sorpresa para alguien tan listo como tu…<br/>
Eres un genio después de todo…<br/>
Alguien tan distinto a una basura como yo…<br/>
Un divorciado que no puede cuidar de sus hijos…<br/>
Un simple espía, cuya única ventaja es tener un buen ojo y una gran puntería.<br/>
Vaya que nuestras vidas han sido tan diferentes no crees…<br/>
Tú con tu cuna de oro…<br/>
Sin que nada te faltara…<br/>
Oh…<br/>
Espera…<br/>
Eso es una mentira…<br/>
Tu vida ha sido una mierda igual que la mía…<br/>
Estando todo el tiempo bajo la sombra del capitán américa…<br/>
Olvidado por tu padre…<br/>
Repudiado por muchos…<br/>
Un despreciable mercader….<br/>
Constructor de armas…<br/>
Un hermoso ser rodeado de tanta oscuridad…<br/>
Pero tienes suerte…<br/>
Yo tengo un buen ojo…<br/>
Y he podido encontrarte…<br/>
Solo…<br/>
Abandonado por quien fuera tu amado…<br/>
Y aunque también yo te dañe…<br/>
Esta guerra solo me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto te amaba…<br/>
Por eso no me importo congelarme el culo…<br/>
Todo por encontrarte entre esa nieve roja…<br/>
Solo y abandonado…<br/>
Cual perro herido…<br/>
Pero esta solo fue mi oportunidad…<br/>
Tú estabas al fin débil…<br/>
Y por primera vez me viste solo a mi…<br/>
Estábamos solos en tu torre…<br/>
Juntos al fin….<br/>
Sin soldados, sin espías…<br/>
Sin dioses…<br/>
Solos los dos…<br/>
Lamiendo las heridas del pasado…<br/>
Tratando de sentirnos bien…<br/>
De salir de esa oscuridad que solo tu podías alejar…<br/>
Pero ellos tenían que aparecer…<br/>
El chico araña y los guardianes…<br/>
Ellos te querían lejos de mi…<br/>
Porque no pueden entender que yo te amo…<br/>
Que soy el único que entiende tu soledad y tu tristeza…<br/>
Que soy el único que es digno de estar junto a ti…<br/>
Es por eso que te tome para mí, te bese con tal desesperación que tu apenas y podías respirar.<br/>
Tus heridas estaban frescas, y las cicatrices aun te dolían.<br/>
Pero eso no me detendría, tocaría tu cuerpo sin ninguna restricción.<br/>
Tenerte desnudo ante mí, poder tocarte, besarte y morderte.<br/>
Tú me desafiabas con tu mirada y tus palabras.<br/>
Aun cuando estabas hecho una mierda, aun tenías ese maldito ego.<br/>
Suerte que eso me gusta de ti.<br/>
-eres muy lento- te burlaste de mí, mientras destrozabas mi ropa.<br/>
Qué bueno que tienes suficiente dinero para comprarme más camisas, porque de otra forma te golpearía.<br/>
-tranquilo pajarito, viernes pide que diseñen un guardarropa nuevo para…-<br/>
-tu I.A. nos está vigilando…o es que estas grabando-<br/>
-viernes siempre vigila la torre-<br/>
-qué bueno que grabe, porque deseo verte gimiendo en un video-<br/>
-el que va a gemir eres tu amorcito-<br/>
Sin esperar más Tony sujeto mi pene, comenzó a masturbarme y poco después a devorarme.<br/>
Su boca era una maravilla, sabía perfectamente usarla.<br/>
Subía y bajaba, con gran maestría.<br/>
A veces morada suavemente, causándome grandes escalofríos.<br/>
Pero lo que termino con mi control, fue darme cuenta que Stark se estaba preparando solo.<br/>
Ya tenía dos dedos en su interior, y aun así no desatendía mi miembro.<br/>
-para ya Tony…-<br/>
-tan pronto te quieres correr-se burló.<br/>
Yo lo sujete con fuerza y lo aprese en la cama.<br/>
Él iba a reírse, pero yo no le di tiempo, comenzó a adentrarme en él.<br/>
Pero al notar que le dolía, tuve que parar.<br/>
-eres…virgen…-pregunte al ver un poco de sangre.<br/>
-bueno estuve con mujeres…ah…así que no soy del todo casto-<br/>
Eso me hizo tratar de evitar dañarlo.<br/>
Él ya estaba lastimado, y yo no deseaba causarle más dolor.<br/>
A pesar de todo, lo amo y deseo cuidarlo.<br/>
-no te detengas ahora…-<br/>
-no quiero lastimarte…-<br/>
-no lo harás, pero si no sigues voy a golpearte en tu nariz-<br/>
Yo solo pude reírme, mientras veía como Tony tomaba mi miembro y se auto penetraba.<br/>
Impaciente como siempre, pero tan encantador.<br/>
A pesar del dolor y de las lágrimas, él era tan descuidado con su cuerpo.<br/>
Por mi parte me mantuve quieto lo más que pude, cosa difícil cuando Stark no dejaba de moverse.<br/>
-no te sobre esfuerces, déjame a mi hacerme cargo-<br/>
El solo se rio, pero aflojo su cuerpo y se sujetó a las sabanas.<br/>
Comencé entonces a moverme, aunque fue difícil, tu eres muy apretado y caliente.<br/>
Lo único que deseo es destrozarte, pero debo cuidar de ti.<br/>
Aun así, de a poco comencé a moverme más rápido y más fuerte.<br/>
Tu solo gemías, me arañabas, besabas y exigías mas.<br/>
Tan mandón como siempre.<br/>
Y eso me encantaba, eres el reto más grande de mi vida.<br/>
Lo único que en verdad he deseado, y ahora poseído.<br/>
-di mi nombre…-<br/>
-jodete legolas…-<br/>
-no soy yo el que tiene un…-<br/>
Tony entonces golpeo mi nariz con poca fuerza, antes de cambiar de posición.<br/>
Siendo ahora este quien le dominaba.<br/>
Sus caderas bailaban, mientras se auto penetraba con gran maestría.<br/>
Y el solo podía aferrarse a su cadera.<br/>
Gimiendo y luchando por respirar.<br/>
Le costaba hasta pensar, con tremenda visión.<br/>
La luz del reactor brillaba iluminando más los ojos de Stark.<br/>
-eres perfecto-<br/>
-lo sé-dijo con gran burla, antes de comenzar a masturbarse.<br/>
Fueron pocos minutos lo que tardo en correrse, y él se vio obligado a correrse también.<br/>
La estreches de Stark era gloriosa.<br/>
Incluso podía jurar que su cerebro se desconectó varios segundos, y cuando se recuperó encontró a Stark recostado sobre su pecho.<br/>
Besando su cuello, mejilla y labios.<br/>
-qué tal si me traes algo de cenar-me ordeno Stark.<br/>
Tony sonrió burlón, y el refunfuño mientras se levantaba.<br/>
-donde está mi ropa-<br/>
-no la necesitas, solo vas a la cocina y ya-<br/>
-si quieres mirar mi trasero solo tienes que decirlo-<br/>
-no es necesario, tengo la grabación ahora-<br/>
-eres un maldito-<br/>
-aun así, yo mando en esta relación, y más te vale tenerme feliz…ahora ve por mi café o té duermes en el piso-<br/>
Le mostré mi dedo medio, y luego me dirigí a la cocina.<br/>
Si esto era lo que tenía que aguantar lo haría con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro.<br/>
Después de todo Tony Stark ahora era su amante, y no dejaría que ningún soldadito o dios se atreviera a acercarse.<br/>
Porque de hacerlo terminaría con una flecha en su trasero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>